


Chasing you

by DarkestHeir



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was planning on cutting his pride, what the hell happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelf/gifts), [Fragilister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/gifts).



> I was trying to write something completely different than this  
> But porn is porn  
> (this was supposed to be a drabble)  
> Blame it on Pixelf for making me love this shit with his great writing  
> Love you though man  
> Fragilister you're not getting out of the blame either  
> honestly I should thank you two for inspiration  
> I really need it sometimes

Aiden had gotten the bastard.  
After a (particularly amazing) steam pipe explosion, Defalt’s already smoking car and burst into flames, making the younger man flee from the burning vehicle.  
Aiden took chase from his motorcycle; leaving it and running after him, he had gotten all of the data form the stupid rat, but he wasn’t going to let him get away.  
He was going to beat him down a few more inches, do a take down and make sure he cut his pride apart.  
Aiden was chasing him through multiple alleys, ducking and staying away from anything that could be set off by the hacker or be shot at, slowly getting closer.

Defalt was in a panic, going in populated streets and running across the road, almost getting hit by cars a few times, slowing down as a result.  
People were pointing and screaming, fans of Defalt calling out to him, only to run away screaming as he took shots at Aiden.  
At one point, in the hazy mind of panic, he had taken cover form the other man, seemingly forgetting that Aiden could find him regardless of complete sight loss.

The next thing the younger hacker knew, he was in the air, skidding on the floor and he groaned in pain, his masking twisting off his face.  
As he heard the older one come near again, he fixed the mask, only for it to be torn off his face, and thrown somewhere in the dark alley.

Aiden kneeled right next to Defalt, and he crawled back, only sliding his upper body up a wall until his was sitting.  
Defalt put on a smirk, his chest heaving from the run, trying to hide the evident fear in his eyes as Aiden grabbed his chin in a bruising grip.  
“So this is the famous Defalt” Aiden mumbled, a bit surprised at how handsome the kid was.  
The grayish blue eyes starred at him, full of (kind of) hidden fear.  
Jay’s hair was smooth and stringy, an evident brown.  
He had a narrow face, which had a sharp look with his eyes, his strong jaw line gaining bruises as Aiden let his hand fall to his knee with a small smug smile.

“So the vigilante has me, what now?” Defalt purred surprised how his voice didn’t shake like he thought it would.  
Aiden blinked, his voice was not what he was expecting, it was high and scratchy, and honestly sounding like a typical voice you’d find in an insane asylum, from a straight jacketed patient.

Aiden reached for his baton in his jacket, smacking it harshly with a thump to Jay’s chest, making the air come out of him with a dry heave.  
Jay hugged his chest were the baton had his him, still smirking as he looked at Aiden.

Jay kept his smug smile as his mind fell into a panic again, looking and examining the man, who was too close to him for comfort.  
Jay would be lying if he said he didn’t find the man particularly handsome, he was Bisexual but there weren’t enough of the men he liked.  
And if he did find one he doubted he could do anything, considering he was followed by paparazzi nearly everywhere, and he couldn’t let that get out, the man would probably brag about he got fucked by Defalt.

Jay didn’t need that, he really didn’t fucking need that.  
He swear he could feel his pupils dilate as Aiden poked his chest with the baton again, relishing the anger in the older man.  
He had his chance, they both had their choices.

Jay decided to do the one that would probably get him nearly killed.  
He reached out quickly, much to Aiden’s surprise, and kissed him.

The kiss wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t soft and it wasn’t sweet, it was harsh and as the surprise faded from  
Aiden’s mind, he was grabbing Jay’s face, teeth clacking together and tongues pressing hurriedly. 

“Top or bottom” Jay mumbled as he nibbled on Aiden’s lip.  
Jay preferred to be top, but seeing as the man currently wanted to humiliate him, his chances were slim.

Aiden answered his question quickly, grabbing the DJ’s hand and putting it on his ass.  
Jay, (sort of shocked) gave a quick grope, before pressing the older man to the concrete floor.

The whole situation wasn’t sweet, it was desperate, and the prepping was quick and not very pleasurable.  
Jay sucked on his own fingers as Aiden shuffled his pants down, waiting on all fours impatiently.  
He pushed his trench coat out of the way, folding it up enough to show Aiden’s ass.  
Jay pressed the first one in and Aiden shivered, the DJ pressing the second one in fast, stretching him steadily instead of trying to pleasure him.  
Aiden didn’t mind, he really didn’t need to be seen like this.

As the prepping finished, Jay pulled his pants down so they road low on his hips, pulling out his cock from his currently annoying boxers.  
He spit on his hand, getting himself lubed up with his spit, his eyes half lidded as he looked at Aiden’s ass.  
Jay slowly pressed in Aiden, hissing at the tightness and heat.  
Like always there was a dull throb of pain, and Aiden kneeled down on his fore arms as Jay pushed in to the hilt, biting his lip to stifle noises.

Jay slowly pulled out, pushing back in with a bit more of speed, grabbing Aiden’s hips to steady himself.  
Aiden groaned low in his throat, trying to keep quite as Jay picked up his pace.

His legs were shaking as he kneeled down farther, pressing back against Jay, pressing his face into his arm as he started touching his cock.

Jay grinned, enjoying the sight of the famous vigilante moaning with a dick in him.  
He picked up his pace, his grip tightening as he snapped his hips, with enough force to send Aiden’s body rocking forward.

Aiden rocked back, his hand moving faster as he clawed at the hard ground.  
Jay leaned against Aiden’s back, breathing into the older man’s ear.

Aiden made no motion to keep him off his back, instead rolling his hips as Jay moved a hand to grope him again.

The young DJ grinding on him harshly and Aiden could feel him burn stares at his body.

Jay pulled back, his hips moving slower but harder, Aiden moaned in gratitude, pushing his ass back as Jay rammed forward.  
There was a tight knot forming in Jay’s stomach, and he abandoned any technique and instead thrusting inside Aiden with wild abandon, rutting in him like an animal. 

Aiden let out a loud moan, staring at the black ground, biting his lip as Jay’s breath became quick labored pants.  
Aiden hissed, his hand moving fast around himself, his grip tightening.

They both clenched their eyes shut; Jay held his breath and Aiden let out a lewd moan as the both finished  
Jay came inside Aiden as Aiden finished into his hand, his hips twitching in time with his shaking body.  
Aiden groaned, realizing that he had to get back to the bunker with cum inside him.

Aiden groaned as he forced himself up onto all fours, feeling it seep out of him slowly and he hoped he steals a car with tissues.  
They cleaned themselves up, there were no goodbyes or jokes, Aiden fixed himself as best as he could as he walked away from the younger man.

Jay sat there for a few moments, feeling rather smug, but honestly hoping he didn’t have to deal with Aiden again.  
But somewhere in the back of his mind, he looked forward to the man, if he ever came back to his club that was.


End file.
